


you can plan on me.

by brave (orphan_account)



Series: A Miraculous Christmas [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gen, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Wrong Thought Process, smelly ol gabe strikes again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21604837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/brave
Summary: if only in my dreams.
Relationships: Emilie Agreste & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Emilie Agreste/Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth
Series: A Miraculous Christmas [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553656
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	you can plan on me.

Gabriel stares longingly at the coffin where his wife was slumbering.

"Emilie, it's almost Christmas." He says, sighing.

It was snowing in Paris, and the atmosphere just screamed of joy.

Christmas was always the hardest time of the year.

Having obligations for Gabriel. So many meetings, so many discussions, having to fly out of the country, releasing more Christmas-themed lines, having to supervise photoshoots because of time constraints. Headache after headache, disappointment after disappointment. 

And the commonfolk were all too happy, too festive. It was hard to find anyone to evilize. Whenever he did feel a negative emotion, it would disappear all too quickly. 

He used to enjoy Christmas, but these days, it just reminds him of what's missing from his life.

He looks at Emilie's sleeping face. (He refuses to accept her death.)

"Even Adrien is excited." He reports.

Adrien was happy, humming Christmas hymns under his breath, helping out with decorating the manor. Pink cheeks, wide grins, snow in his hair from walking home because he insisted that he wanted to spend more time with his friends, Adrien was indeed the very image of joyous. 

Doesn't Adrien miss his mother at all?

Has he forgotten the warmth of her smile? 

Gabriel doesn't show remorse for being even more snappish whenever Adrien begged to spend time with his friends. 

Friends? All he saw were troublesome miscreants. 

Those people have fed his son with false happiness. He knows that Adrien wants his mother back. Deep down, he knows Adrien misses Emilie. 

She was, after all, the light of their lives. 

He remembers the many Christmases they spent as a family. Adrien and Emilie would be up early and Emilie would bake gingerbread cookies while Adrien tried to help. They'd watch Emilie's Christmas movies, and then gifts would be exchanged right after. Adrien would always have the happiest smiles after he opened his gifts. 

Those were Adrien's real smiles, he knows. 

He needed Ladybug's and Chat Noir's Miraculouses so that Adrien didn't have to pretend. So that they could go back to being a family. Adrien won't have to pretend to be happy anymore. 

"I will save you, Emilie. Mark my words." He says, before leaving the coffin and the garden. 

"I will have my revenge." 

He enters the observatory and the window opens, the butterflies seeming to glow as they float away. He calls upon Nooroo to transform him. 

He has been feeling this person's emotion, a broken heart, for a while now. 

"Fly away my little Akuma, and evilize him." 

He would succeed. 


End file.
